The Colonists (LiS episode)
Last week, as you recall, we left our family of space pioneers trying to set up a network of radio relay stations - unaware that, even at that moment, their peaceful planet was the target of incredible alien invaders... Summary The planet where the Robinsons are living has been chosen by the Condor nation to be a new colony for their race of female warriors. One of their warriors, Niolani, has been sent ahead to prepare for the arrival of the colonists. Niolani enslaves the Robinson men to prepare the landing site. This includes installing a Purification Arch which the warriors have to pass through when they arrive. Dr. Smith worms his way into Niolani's confidence as a way of avoiding the work. The Robinson men eventually use some explosives from their drilling equipment to destroy the Purification Arch, and the Condor warriors cancel their planned landing and colonization. Will and the Robot must find a way to defeat an Amazon when she enslaves the Robinsons. Don and Dr. Smith are assailed by a high-pitched sound that increases in intensity until a transmitter and their walkie-talkie are melted. Maureen and John grow alarmed at the break in communication. Will, prompted by the Robot, looks for an alien source of the trouble. At the Jupiter 2, a voice directs the Robinsons to surrender their arms. Will, meanwhile, has found a cave with a huge alien transmitter in it. Thinking to destroy the source of the damaging sonic rays, Will climbs on the machinery, only to set off the ear-splitting screech. When he and the Robot flee, they encounter the "voice" in the person of Niolani, a statuesque Amazon warrior leader, preparing the planet for colonizing by her kind. Placing Will and the Robot under guard, she orders the men to erect an arch for her warrior colonists to pass through to enable them to breathe the air of the planet. Niolani takes Maureen to see the girls listen to a voice that praises women and damns men. Maureen realizes with horror that they are being brainwashed. When the arch is assembled, Smith wins approval from Niolani by decorating it with paintings and sculptured cherubs. Don desperately leaps onto the V transmitter hoping to damage it, but is frozen stiff by Niolani' s sonic weapon. She spares his life only because she needs him in her work force. Will successfully leads the Robot through a break in the force field and gets a plastic explosive from the drill site. With aplastic explosive cherub fastened to Smith's artwork, he intends to destroy the arch so the colonists cannot land and discredit Niolani. Smith almost ruins the plan by trying to chisel the cherub into better shape. As Niolani's spaceship approaches, the arch is blown and the colonists have to veer off. Freeing the Robinsons, Niolani admits defeat by the miserable males, and reconciles herself to a domestic future with them. Francine York makes a guest appearance as Noble Niolani. Watch the destruction scene when the arch is blown up. The arch comes very close to falling on top of Francine. The footage of the Colonist,is typical scennces of the same rocket engine seen in several episodes.This time,the ship is seen landing and filmed in reverse,as it leaves,after the arches destruction.Strangely enough,the ship never lands.It simply leaves,while still in the upper atmosphere. Background Information * The Purification Arch prop was also used as part of the Robot's internals in the next episode, Trip Through the Robot. It was also part of Sesmar's equipment in The Dream Monster. Links and references Cast *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Billy Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith *Francine York as Niolani Uncredited Cast *Dave Dunlap as First Condor Guard *Erwin Niel as Second Condor Guard *Orwin C. Harvey as Third Condor Guard *Seymour Konic as Fourth Condor Guard *Bob May as the Robot *Dick Tufeld as the Robot (voice) References book; hiking; Jupiter 2; lava; R.T.S. 001; R.T.S. 002; R.T.S. 003; R.T.S. Central; transmitter; volcano; wing; wristwatch External links * The Colonists at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes